Amnesia
by Foley Artist
Summary: While on a mission, Kim loses her memory. Ron has to take control.
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Exterior of the Middleton Multiplex)  
  
(Cut to the interior of the theatre, where KIM and RON are watching a spy flick)  
  
KIM: Remind me again why we're paying to watch something that we live through every day?  
  
RON: Why not? Besides, I love going to the movies.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
AUDIENCE: Shh!  
  
KIM: (Whispering) What up, Wade?  
  
WADE: I'm tracking a major energy reading. It seems to be coming from the North Poll.  
  
KIM: The North Poll?  
  
WADE: Yeah, it looks like one of Drakken's lairs.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade.  
  
(She turns the Kimmunicator off)  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron, let's go.  
  
RON: But, Kim, the movie isn't over.  
  
KIM: Ron, it's a Hollywood spy flick, you know that the good guy is going to win. Now, come on.  
  
(KIM and RON leave)  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN'S North Poll Lair)  
  
(DRAKKEN'S GOONS are assembling a large machine. DRAKKEN and SHEGO watch over them. DRAKKEN shivers while SHEGO keeps herself warm with her radiation-gloves)  
  
DRAKKEN: (To GOONS) Hurry up! I'm freezing out here! (To SELF) Oh, it's so cold.  
  
SHEGO: I told you to bring a thicker coat.  
  
DRAKKEN: I wouldn't need a coat if you let me use your gloves.  
  
SHEGO: Hey, these gloves are mine. As in, for me only. You find some other way of keeping warm.  
  
(Cut to a small airplane, which is landing on the ice. KIM and RON get out)  
  
KIM: Thanks for the lift, Mr. Fey.  
  
MR. FEY: Oh, my pleasure, Kim Possible. After the way you saved my airplane last year.  
  
KIM: Oh, anyone could have fixed the engine while in mid air with only dental floss. So not the drama.  
  
(The plane takes off. KIM and RON quietly make their way to DRAKKEN'S camp)  
  
(KIM and RON sneak into DRAKKEN'S CAMP) 


	2. The Accident

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DRAKKEN's camp)  
  
DRAKKEN: Is it ready yet?  
  
SHEGO: Yeah, they just finished putting it together, Dr. D.  
  
DRAKKEN: About time. Now, to issue my ultimatum. Get the camera ready.  
  
(SHEGO takes out a camera and begins to tape DRAKKEN)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now then, declare me supreme ruler of Earth, or I will blow up the moon. Do not scoff, for I have the equipment.  
  
(Indicated laser)  
  
DRAKKEN: It can reach far into space and vaporize the moon. Think about what will happen. The tides will never go in or come out, no light at night, it'd be chaos.  
  
(Checks watch)  
  
DRAKKEN: You have one hour to reach a decision.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON, hiding behind a snow bank)  
  
KIM: Okay, you distract him, while I figure out how to disarm the laser.  
  
RON: Why am I always the distraction? Why don't you be the distraction?  
  
KIM: Because I said so. Ready? Go.  
  
(RON dashes out into the open, while KIM sneaks around the back)  
  
SHEGO: Uh, Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible's here.  
  
DRAKKEN: Just as I suspected. I'm prepared.  
  
(DRAKKEN takes out a remote and pushes a button. LASERS pop out of the ground. DRAKKEN hands the remote to SHEGO)  
  
DRAKKEN: I'm going to attend to the laser.  
  
(DRAKKEN goes off)  
  
SHEGO: Well, Kimmy, why don't you come out and play.  
  
KIM: (OC) Why don't you tell me how to shut that thing off?  
  
(KIM pops out from behind a snow mound. SHEGO fires one of the lasers, missing her. KIM does a flip and kicks SHEGO to the ground. The remote flies into the air and KIM catches it. She points the lasers at SHEGO)  
  
KIM: Now, how about those codes?  
  
SHEGO: You wouldn't.  
  
(KIM fires one of the lasers near SHEGO'S shoulder)  
  
SHEGO: Fine! The code to disarm the laser is 3742.  
  
KIM: Thank you.  
  
(KIM throws the remote away and runs towards the machine)  
  
(Cut to the machine, where RON is distracting the GOONS)  
  
RON: Okay, come on. Bring it on, bring it on. You want a piece of me?  
  
KIM: Ron, I've got the code.  
  
(SHEGO finds the remote and points it at KIM. She fires, but misses. The laser hits pipe on the machine and cuts it off. The pipe falls)  
  
RON: What's the code?  
  
KIM: The code is- ow!  
  
(The pipe lands on KIM'S head, knocking her unconscious)  
  
RON: Kim!  
  
(RON rushes to KIM. Suddenly, a large helicopter appears and latches on to the laser)  
  
DRAKKEN: Farewell, Kim Possible.  
  
(Takes off. KIM starts to come around)  
  
RON: Kim, Drakken got away!  
  
KIM: Drakken? Who's Drakken? Who are you? Where am I?  
  
RON: Uh oh. 


	3. Big Trouble

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible Home)  
  
(Cut to the kitchen, where RON is talking with WADE on the Kimmunicator. KIM sits at the table)  
  
WADE: No question, she's got amnesia.  
  
RON: You sure?  
  
WADE: Positive. She shows all the classic symptoms. She can't remember who she is, who you are, or anything.  
  
RON: So what can I do about it?  
  
WADE: Not much. You'll have to wait for her to come out of it.  
  
RON: How long will that take?  
  
WADE: Who knows. Could be a couple of hours, could be a month.  
  
RON: A month! Kim can't be gone for that long!  
  
WADE: There's nothing you can do. Actually, come to think of it, you could try to introduce familiar things. That could speed up the process.  
  
RON: Oh well, thanks, Wade.  
  
(RON shuts off the Kimmunicator and goes over to KIM)  
  
KIM: So, who are you and what were we doing at the North Poll?  
  
RON: Well, you're a teen hero named Kim Possible. I'm your buffoonish sidekick, Ron Stoppable, and you were there on a mission. You were trying to stop a mad scientist from blowing up the moon. Any of that sound familiar?  
  
KIM: No.  
  
(MRS. DR. POSSIBLE enters)  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Hey, kids, having a good day?  
  
RON: Not really, no. Kim's got amnesia.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Really? How terrible. How'd it happen?  
  
RON: Pipe fell on her head.  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: I see. Well, I've delt with amnesia before. It can't be that bad. (To KIM) Hey, Kimmy, how's your head?  
  
KIM: Ugh, fine. Who are you?  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: Kimmy, don't you remember me? I'm your mother.  
  
KIM: Really? I don't remember ever seeing you. Sorry.  
  
RON: (To MDP) Well?  
  
MRS. DR. POSSIBLE: It's bad. Very bad. (Her pager beeps) Oh, I'm wanted in surgery. Good luck, Ron.  
  
(She exits)  
  
RON: Okay, this is going to take a while. (To KIM) Tell you what, let's go get some lunch. I'll show you around and maybe jog your memory.  
  
KIM: All right.  
  
(Cur to Bueno Naco)  
  
(Cut to the inside, where KIM and RON are sitting at a table)  
  
RON: Okay, this is Bueno Nacho. You remember this place?  
  
KIM: No.  
  
RON: Sure you do. We eat here all the time. It's a home away from home, only with more food and a bigger refrigerator.  
  
KIM: Look, you're being really nice and all, but I'm sure you must be mistaken. I've never seen this place before. Maybe you've got me confused with someone else. (RON looks OS) Uh oh, here comes Bonnie.  
  
(BONNIE approaches the table)  
  
BONNIE: Well, Kim, you and your boyfriend having a nice lunch?  
  
KIM: Do I know you?  
  
BONNIE: What?  
  
KIM: I said, Do I know you?  
  
BONNIE: Well, we go to the same High School. We're on the same Cheerleading squad.  
  
KIM: Cheerleading squad? I'm not a Cheerleader. I've never seen you before.  
  
BONNIE: What's with you Kim?  
  
KIM: Why does everyone keep calling me Kim? That's not my name.  
  
(BONNIE looks at KIM oddly)  
  
BONNIE: Whatever. You are such a loser, Kim.  
  
(BONNIE walks off)  
  
KIM: Who was that?  
  
RON: Nobody important.  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps. RON answers it)  
  
RON: Whatcha got, Wade?  
  
WADE: I'm picking up a major energy reading. Looks like Drakken's lair.  
  
RON: Where?  
  
WADE: In Toronto. The Canadian National Tower to be precise. The world's tallest freestanding structure.  
  
RON: Thanks, Wade. Uh, what should I do about Kim?  
  
WADE: Bring her along, I guess.  
  
RON: Bring her along?  
  
WADE: I don't think you should leave her alone, especially in the state she's in now.  
  
RON: All right. Thanks, Wade.  
  
(RON switches the Kimmunicator off)  
  
RON: Hey, you ever been to Canada?  
  
KIM: No. Why?  
  
RON: We're going there. Come on.  
  
KIM: What? We're going to Canada? Like right now?  
  
RON: Yeah, I'll explain on the way.  
  
(They leave) 


	4. The Mission

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: An airport)  
  
(An airplane lands on the runway)  
  
(Cut to the cockpit, KIM and RON are with the pilot [CAPTAIN SILLS])  
  
KIM: Thanks for the lift, Captain-  
  
RON: (Whisper) Captain Sills.  
  
KIM: Captain Sills.  
  
SILLS: Oh, it's my pleasure, little lady. Especially after you helped me avoid that mid-air collision when my controls jammed.  
  
RON: (Whisper) "Oh, anyone could have rewired the control system using a hair pin."  
  
KIM: Oh, anyone could have rewired the control system using a hair pin.  
  
RON: Yeah, well, we've got to go. Thanks for the lift, Captain Sills.  
  
(Cut to the Canadian National Tower. Scan to the bottom of the tower, where RON is preparing the grappling gun/hair dryer)  
  
KIM: (Nervous) So, what's going to happen again?  
  
RON: I'm going to fire this grappling hook and we'll be brought to the top of the building.  
  
KIM: Ugh, couldn't we just take the stairs?  
  
RON: No way, Drakken will have those guarded.  
  
KIM: Okay, who's this Drakken again?  
  
RON: He's your arch foe.  
  
KIM: I have an arch foe?  
  
RON: Yes. You fight evil, you're bound to have an arch foe or two.  
  
KIM: Well, should we really stop him from doing what he likes to do?  
  
(Beat)  
  
RON: Maybe it'd be better if you don't say anything. Just follow my lead. Ready?  
  
(RON makes sure he has a tight hold on KIM and fires the grappling. It shoots to the top and hooks onto a secure spot. KIM and RON are pulled up. When they get to the top, RON takes out KIM'S laser knife and cuts a hole in the glass. They slip inside)  
  
(Cut to the interior. DRAKKEN has set up a basic lair. KIM and RON slip into an out-of-view spot. DRAKKEN is ordering his GOONS around)  
  
DRAKKEN: Hurry up! I want this thing fully operational in twenty minutes.  
  
SHEGO: What's the rush? I mean, it's not freezing like it was in the North Poll.  
  
DRAKKEN: The weather has nothing to do with it. I want to move fast and strike swiftly. This may be my greatest plan yet. I don't want to waste any time.  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON'S hiding spot)  
  
KIM: So, what do we do now?  
  
RON: Well, normally you tell me to distract Drakken's men while you destroy the weapon. But, since you are no longer capable of doing that, you're going to be the distraction while I do whatever it is you normally do. And whatever you do, don't let Drakken know that-  
  
DRAKKEN: -You're here? Too late, buffoonish sidekick.  
  
(DRAKKEN'S GOONS have surrounded KIM and RON)  
  
(Some GOONS pick up KIM and RON and lock them into locking manacles)  
  
DRAKKEN: So, Kim Possible, you thought to thwart my plan.  
  
(KIM doesn't answer)  
  
DRAKKEN: What's the matter, don't feel like facing up to your defeat?  
  
(KIM doesn't answer)  
  
RON: She's, ugh, lost her voice.  
  
DRAKKEN: No matter, soon I will strike a terrible blow to the world. I will destroy the moon. Now, I'll leave you here while you watch me take over the world.  
  
(DRAKKEN walks off to work his machine)  
  
KIM: Is this how things always work?  
  
RON: Seems so. Let's see, where's the button? Where's the bu- ah! There it is. (To RUFUS) Rufus, push the button.  
  
(RUFUS climbs out of RON'S pant pocket and up RON'S front)  
  
KIM: Ah! What's that?  
  
RON: It's Rufus. He's my pet.  
  
KIM: What is it?  
  
RON: It's a naked mole-rat.  
  
(RUFUS scampers up RON and onto his head. He jumps off RON'S head and lands against the button, releasing them)  
  
RON: Okay. Now, Kim, you distract Drakken and his men, and don't let them know that you can't remember anything.  
  
KIM: Ugh, sure. What are you going to do?  
  
RON: I'm going to try and disarm that machine.  
  
(KIM and RON go off in different directions. SHEGO sees this)  
  
SHEGO: Ugh! Doc, you've got to start using locks. Those button-operated things are too easy to get out of.  
  
DRAKKEN: It doesn't matter. Just get Kim Possible.  
  
(SHEGO leaps into action, going after KIM)  
  
SHEGO: Well, Kim Possible, looks like Round 2.  
  
(SHEGO lunges at KIM, who ducks. SHEGO hits a wall. She gets up, unfazed and continues her attack)  
  
(Cut to RON at the controls of the machine)  
  
RON: Okay, let's see. It needs a stop code. What's the code? Kim knew the code. That doesn't help me now. (RON moves to the back of the machine)  
  
(Cut back to KIM and SHEGO fighting. More accurate is SHEGO fighting and KIM running. SHEGO flips in the air and lands in front of KIM)  
  
SHEGO: What's the matter, Kimmy? Don't feel like fighting?  
  
(KIM turns on her heel and sprints. SHEGO leaps onto a platform, activates her claws, and slices some piping. A section of the pipe falls and hits KIM on the head, knocking her unconscious)  
  
SHEGO: That was almost too easy.  
  
(Cut to RON back at the rear of the machine. He is looking at the wiring, and has no clue what to do)  
  
RON: How does Kim do this?  
  
(Cut back to the front of the machine. DRAKKEN is preparing to fire)  
  
DRAKKEN: At last. A plan that even Kim Possible couldn't foil. At last I will emerge victorious.  
  
(Cut back to KIM. She begins to regain consciousness)  
  
KIM: Ugh, where am I? (Looks around) What the? Wasn't I in the North Poll? Where's Ron? Where's the machine.  
  
(KIM looks and sees DRAKKEN at the controls of the machine, preparing to fire. She sees RON behind the machine. She thinks quickly)  
  
KIM: Ron!  
  
RON: Kim! You're back! What should I do!?  
  
KIM: Pull the plug.  
  
RON: Gotcha!  
  
(The machine begins to vibrate as it prepares to fire. DRAKKEN is just about to push the firing button when RON pulls the plug)  
  
DRAKKEN: What the?  
  
KIM: Hold it right there, Drakken!  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego! Take care of Kim Possible while I figure this out.  
  
SHEGO: No sweat.  
  
(SHEGO leaps into action, thinking that KIM is still as she was when she last fought her. KIM moves quickly, which surprises SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: So, you want to play rough again, eh?  
  
(Cut back to the machine, where RON is sneaking away)  
  
DRAKKEN: Freeze, buffoon!  
  
(RON freezes, and sees that DRAKKEN'S GOONS surround him)  
  
DRAKKEN: Nice try, but it'll take more than pulling a plug to pull the plug on my plan.  
  
(DRAKKEN plugs the plug back into the socket and circles back to the front of the machine)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now, let's see how the world does without a moon.  
  
(Cut back to SHEGO and KIM fighting. SHEGO bounces off a wall and lands in front of KIM. SHEGO picks up the section of PIPE she had cut off earlier and throws it at KIM. KIM catches it)  
  
RON: Kim!  
  
(KIM turns and sees RON captured, and sees DRAKKEN about to push the button. She thinks quickly and looks at the PIPE in her hand. She throws the PIPE at the machine. It hits the machine, smashing in the controls)  
  
KIM: Nice try, Drakken.  
  
DRAKKEN: Oh, it's not over, Kim Possible.  
  
(DRAKKEN pushes a button and he and SHEGO disappear through trap doors)  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron. Let's go.  
  
(KIM and RON leave) 


	5. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Bueno Nacho)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where KIM and RON sit at a table)  
  
KIM: So I had amnesia, huh?  
  
RON: Yeah. You didn't remember anything or anybody. But, I was cool about it and handled it. I never quite realized how hard it is to lead a mission. It's so much easier being the distraction.  
  
KIM: By the way, did you borrow anything?  
  
RON: Ugh, yeah, just the grappling gun.  
  
(RON hands KIM the grappling gun)  
  
KIM: Well Ron, you seemed to learn some responsibility. Tell you what, let me pay for lunch.  
  
RON: Oh, that's all right. I've got it.  
  
KIM: No, I insist.  
  
(KIM reaches into a pant pocket where she keeps her money. She begins counting)  
  
KIM: Hey, wait a sec! I had a twenty dollar bill in here. (Glaring) Ron!  
  
RON: Oh, hey, look at the time! Got to go!  
  
(RON hurriedly gets up and runs out the door. KIM follows on his heels)  
  
KIM: Come back here with my twenty dollars!  
  
The End. 


End file.
